Tidak Tahan
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto bekerja sebagai pembantu pada Sasuke yang 'pervert? This fic not belongs to me. Just republish in my account. Yaoi,Lemon, SasuNaru


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWM THEM!**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tidak Tahan by Ana Ryhan, I just republish in my account, so this fict not belong to me!**

**Enjoy!**

0o0

Tut tut tut … Sasuke menutup handphone dengan kesal. "Awas kau Suigetsu! Aku telfon tidak aktif, sms-pun tidak dibalas!" umpatnya kesal sambil terus berjalan dikoridor kantornya. Direktur Sharingan Corp. ini terlihat menggerutu, namun, sesekali karyawan menyapanya dan ia menyempatkan tersenyum. Saat langkahnya terhenti di ujung koridor yang terlihat sepi, dia terdiam sejenak.

"Aku ingin menjamah seseorang." Gumamnya sambil menghela nafas.

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

**Tidak Tahan**

_By : Ana-Ryhan_

Suara klakson dari setiap mobil menggema di lampu merah ini. Teriknya matahari, membuat Sasuke yang juga terjebak dalam kemacetan dengan mobil flat berwarna biru dongkernya-pun menghujat macam-macam kata sama seperti pengemudi lainnya.

"Cih!Brengsek!Sial!" umpatnya kesal. Uchiha satu ini memang terlihat elegan, casual, berwibawa, eksotik, dan bla bla bla, tapi sayangnya, sifat pribadinya yang tidak tertahankan!

Sasuke ternyata suka mengumpat, pemarah, ingin menang sendiri, emosional, berotak mesum, dan pemaksa! Namun, Sasuke harus menutup sifat ini rapat-rapat agar tidak mengganggu karir bisnisnya.

Akhirnya ia menyerah. Percuma mengumpat jika hanya melelahkan dirinya saja. Tapi dibalik jendela hitam mobil dongker itu, seorang Uchiha disana punya kekesalan lain rupanya, selain terjebak dalam kemacetan. Sasuke menunduk dan menatap pada sesuatu yang menggembung dibalik celana formalnya dan dengan lembut mengelus-elusnya penuh rasa iba.

"Kasihan sekali kau, kau harus segera dipertemukan dengan lubang yang nyaman." Gumamnya, lalu tatapannya terarah kembali kedepan kaca mobil, menatap mobil-mobil lain yang mulai maju perlahan dan diapun mengikuti. Bulir keringat turun dari pelipisnya lagi dan lagi. "Panasnya, rasanya ingin sekali meneguk cairan putih yang sangat kental … apa aku akan mendapatkan itu secepatnya?" Ucapnya sesekali menyentuh bibirnya disertai air keringat yang mulai turun teratur. *Jaaaaaaaa, Sasu perpet bangets XD*

0o0

Dikediaman Uchiha, disebuah rumah yang mungil dan sederhana. Tempat dimana Sasuke dan kakaknya tinggal. Mereka sengaja tinggal di rumah mungil itu karena nyaman dan hawanya selalu sejuk, tak lupa pekarangan yang hijau yang tertera didepan rumah.

Ckiiiiiiiit.

Sasuke memutar mobilnya dengan cepat sehingga menabrak pot bunga disampin garasi. Seorang pria berambut emas yang tengah ada ditamanpun langsung menghampiri Sasuke sambil membawa-bawa gunting rumput yang baru saja tadi ia pekerjakan. Sasuke turun dari mobil dengan wajah yang amat kesal, kucel dan kusut.

"Selamat siang tuan." Sapa pria berambut pirang yang wajahnya terlihat kotor karena sedang bercocok tanan tadi dan membersihkan halaman tadi.

"Hn." Jawab sang tuan rumah singkat sambil melonggarkan dasinya dan menenteng tas kotak hitam.

"Biar aku yang membawa tas tuan."

"Tidak usah. Tanganmu kotor Naruto, bereskan saja pecahan pot tanaman itu." Tunjuk Sasuke ringan pada bongkahan pot tanaman itu lalu menghembuskan nafas –lagi—sebelum berjalan masuk.

Melihat wajah yang kulitnya termakan terik matahari itu, Sasuke semakin jengah dengan nasibnya hari ini. Naruto adalah pembantu yang sudah menetap 2 tahun dirumah ini. Meski Sasuke selalu kasar padanya, entah kenapa si Naruto itu mau bersabar menghadapi semua ini. Itachi memang bisa hidup mandiri dan mengatur barang-barangnya sendiri, kebalikan dari Sasuke yang pemalas dan tak mau mengurus peralatannya sendiri. Makanya ia menerima lamaran kerja Naruto. Naruto juga hidup sebatang kara, sehingga ia mengabdi dirumah itu sebagai 'pembantu' dengan gaji yang minim, karena kekikiran dari Sasuke.

Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah, tak berapa langkah saat ia ingin menuju sofa biru tua untuk menghilangkan penatnya yang kelewat 'aneh' tadi, ia hamper menyenggol sebuah ember dengan kain lap disisinya.

"…" ia terdiam, ia tahu siapa yang menaruh ember berisi air sabun ini. "Naruto!" panggil Sasuke dengan sedikit berteriak dan menggema, si objek yang di sebutpun datang dengan segera.

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Apa ini?" tunjuk Sasuke kebawah tepatnya benda yang ada dihadapan kakinya.

"Akh! Maaf tuan, aku lupa kalau aku sedang mengepel."

"Cepat cuci tanganmu dan teruskan pekerjaan ini!" perintah Sasuke dengan sedikit bentakkan. Dan Narutopun segera mengangguk dan pergi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa itu. Hari ini, dia benar-benar malas untuk melakukan apapun. Ia pasrah kalau keinginan pribadinya tak akan bisa tercapai dalam waktu dekat ini. Siapa orang yang akan ia 'masuki' untuk memuaskan dirinya?

0o0

Suasana hening dan terasa tabu. Naruto terus mengusap-usap lantai keramik dengan kain lap hingga bersih, sedangkan Sasuke yang pemalas itu masih berbaring di sofa dengan masih mengenakan seragam kantornya sambil membaca-baca majalah dengan bibir yang tetap diam.

Tapi, sesekali ia melirik Naruto –pembantunya- yang masih asik mengepel. Suasana diam itu membuat Sasuke kembali berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Tanpa hirauan si pembantu, ternyata mata onyx yang tak jauh darinya selalu menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan otak mesum yang terus aktif. 'diperhatikan, Naruto manis sekali …' gumamnya. *Jaaaa, baru nyadar loe!*

Dan akhirnya, sesuatu di sela-sela kaki Sasuke mulai mengeras. 'Aku tidak tahan, tidak tahan … kenapa saat ini ingin sekali? Biasanya bisa di kendalikan …' gerutunya. Yap, bermesraan sudah jadi hobinya semenjak ia pertama kali jadi seorang 'guy'. Suigetsu, objek yang terus jadi mangsanya, kini malah hilang entah kemana.

Sasuke mulai menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Naruto." Sahutnya.

"Iya tuan?" wajah yang kini Sasuke sadar bahwa ternyata imut sekali itupun mulai mendongak kearah tuannya.

"Kemari." Dan tanpa piker panjang, Naruto menghentikan acara pengepelannya dan tepat berada di hadapan Sasuke. "Duduklah." Singkatnya sambil menepuk bantalan sofa di sebelahnya.

Naruto yang heran hanya menurut dan akhirnya dudu disamping tuannya. Sasuke yang canggungpun mulai mengambil remote televise dan menyalakannya.

"Aniki sudah pulang?" tanyanya basa-basi, padahal dalam hati, ia begitu gemas melihat wajah polos Naruto yang membuat jiwa mesumnya semakin bergejolak.

"Belum tuan, dia bilang akan pulang malam karena ada meeting."

_Bagus. Ini kesempatan emas. Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ada Naruto di depanku._

"Oh …" Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria. Naruto jadi heran karena baru kali ini ia lihat tuannya gugup seperti itu.

"Mmmn tuan, aku lanjutkan mengepel dulu ya?" Naruto akan beranjak namun Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membanting Naruto duduk kembali ke sofa empuk itu. Dan lalu, ia duduk diatas paha Naruto dan berhadapan langsung dengannya. "Tu, tuan …?"

"Jangan pergi dulu, aku membutuhkanmu, aku tidak tahan …" desah Sasuke di balik telinga Naruto. Dan lalu menautkan mata onyx-nya kemata shappire itu. Sungguh, Sasuke menyadari dari bola mata biru itu, ia menyadari bahwa Naruto lebih manis dari Suigetsu dan pria lainnya. Membuat Sasuke tidak sabar membenahi lelaki berkulit coklat itu. "… Aku mau kau, Naruto …" Sasuke mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dengan si pembantu.

"Ma-maksud tuan ap – mmhhn …" belum sempat bertanya, Sasuke sudah mulai menikmati sensasi bibir ranum itu. Naruto mencoba meronta untuk lepas dari tindihan tuannya. Namun nihil, cengkraman tangan Sasuke di pundaknya semakin erat. Bisa dipastikan ada bekas merah disana. Sasuke terus menjilati bibir Naruto yang tak mau terbuka dan perlahan semakin ganas sehingga Naruto menyerah.

Setelah berhasil masuk kedalamnya, Sasuke mulai menautkan lidahnya di rongga itu dan menemukan lidah Naruto, mengajaknya bermain. Lama-lama Naruto akhirnya menikmati ciuman itu dan menarikan lidahnya bersama lidah tuan mudanya. Tapi dalam hati, si pembantu takut akan hal ini.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke mengapit kedua kakinya di paha kanan Naruto yang terbuka karena Naruto hanya mengenakan boxer dan perlahan Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, menggesek sesuatu di balik celananya ke paha mulus itu. Membuat Naruto merinding dibuatnya. Sasuke mundur, maju, mundur, dan seterusnya, membuat Naruto merasakan pahanya menghangat.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke mulai menulusupkan tangannya ke kaos orange oblong yang di kenakan Naruto, menyentuh tonjolan yang imut itu dan memilin-milinnya kasar. Sedangkan tangan Naruto hanya bergantung di dada Sasuke untuk mendorong jauh tuannya. Tapi perbuatan Sasuke membuat kesadarannya mulai runtuh.

"Akh." Naruto melepas ciumannya dan memekik ketika tangan lain Sasuke meremas sesuatu di boxernya dengan kasar sekaligus dengan pencetan maut jari-jari nakal Sasuke di putingnya. "Tu, tuan sudah … cu, aaaah …" Sasuke mulai menyerobot tangannya masuk kedalam boxer, memegang langsung kejantanan yang tidak lebih besar darinya itu.

"Aku mohon jangan membuatku berhenti, sayang ~ …" Seringai Sasuke dan mulai mencium belah bibir itu lagi dan terus memainkan gerak pinggulnya sehingga 'miliknya' berdiri dengan sempurna, tak sabar untuk memasuki prostate Naruto.

Ketika ia sudah puas memainkan paha Naruto dan berhasil membuat celana Naruto basah akibat ulah tangannya, Sasuke hentikan semua gerakannya. Ia mendapati wajah pembantunya memerah karena sakit, menikmati, malu dan sebagainya. Ia suka ekspresi seperti ini. "Tuan … hah, hah …" suara desahan berat keluar dari bibirnya. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas karena permainan awalnya berhasil. Dengan segera, ia membuka paksa boxer hitam itu, membuat sesuatu yang berharga milik Naruto tak berbusana.

Sasuke melihat 'benda' itu sangat merah karena tekanan-tekanan yang ia berikan dan ada cairan-cairan putih bersemayam disana dengan masih hangat. Dengan seringaian kecil, Sasuke mulai membersihkan cairan itu dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

"Ja-jangan tu … aahh, hhhh…" Naruto merasakan kenikmatan hangat saat Sasuke mulai menghisap penisnya dan memijat-mijat kantung telurnya, sukses membuat kaki-kaki Naruto mengejang dan tangan-tangan yang terus meremas sofa.

Sasuke terus menghisap, menjilat, mengemut benda itu seraya sedang memakan ice cream ataupun lollipop. Ia lebih terfokus kepada ujung kejantanan Naruto, pusat dimana Naruto bisa merasakan langsung sentuhan-sentuhan aneh itu. "Akh … tuan, aku … aaaaahh, ooh ~" untuk kedua kalinya Naruto mengeluarkan cairan putihnya langsung di mulut Sasuke. Dan Sasuke langsung meneguknya bulat-bulat.

0o0

Sasuke berhenti lagi dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang duduk dalam posisi yang menggiurkan itu. Dengan kedua mata safir yang sayup-sayup dan pipi yang memerah juga mulut yang terbuka kecil untuk mengatur nafas yang terpengal-pengal. "Enak, kan, dobe?"

Sasuke tersenyum menang lagi, permainan kedua juga sukses, ia lalu segera membuka sabuk hitam yang menggeluti pinggangnya dan mengikat kedua tangan Naruto.

"Selanjutnya akan sedikit menyakitkan, sebaiknya aku mengikat kedua tanganmu agar tak melawan."

"Tuan … hhhah, hhah … apa yang akan tuan lakukan?" pertanyaan berat Naruto tak dihiraukannya, ia juga membuka dasi merahnya dan menutup kedua mata biru Naruto yang indah itu. "Tuan … aku mohon …" pintanya.

"Sssst, kau tak usah takut Naruto." Bisik Sasuke dan lalu mengecup sebentar bibirnya kemudian ia membuka celana coklat yang di kenakannya. Ia mulai menyodorkan benda kebanggaannya di bibir kecil Naruto. "Hisap aku Naruto."

"Tapi tuan …" Naruto tahu apa itu. Mungkin matanya tertutup rapat oleh dasi merah milik Sasuke, namun ia bisa merasakan benda yang ia punya juga namun lebih besar ini mulat bergerak-gerak manja di kulit bibirnya. Minta dilayani oleh lawan mainnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, dia memasukan batang tubuh yang besar itu kedalam bibirnya yang lebih kecil.

"Aaaahh … terus Naru ~ hhh…aah." Sasuke mendesah keenakan meski dengan cara permainan Naruto masih kaku. Ia merasa hangat saat lidah Naruto menuju ujung penisnya. "Akh, Naru sayaang … aaahhh ~" Sasuke mengejang dan mengeluarkan cairan kental itu dimulut Naruto, memaksa Naruto juga menelannya.

Naruto yang terkejutpun terpaksa menelan 'itu' dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan ragu. "Uhuk … ukh.. uhuk-uhuk." Saking terburu-burunya, ia tersedak karena rasa cairan itu sangat aneh untuknya.

"Selanjutnya … aah." Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto menjadi posisi menungging.

"Jangan tuan …" ringis Naruto.

Si bejat itu tak menghiraukan kata-kata yang terukir indah itu dan membuka kedua belah bokong Naruto, memperlihatkan lubang kecil disana.

"Punyamu kecil sekali honey." Seringai pria berambut raven.

"Aku mohon …" dengan tangan terikat dan mata yang tertutup, Naruto hanya bisa memperkejakan kaki-kakinya. Namun percuma, sang tuan muda tidak mau menghentikan perbuatan asusilanya dan segera menindihnya dengan kaki-kaki yang pucat. Sasuke mengecup dan menjilat lubang kemerahan itu.

"Saat ini kau milikku Naruto." Ia mulai memasukan jari telunjuknya perlahan kesana.

"Akh, aaah …" membuat Naruto hanya meringis kecil, tak berapa menit, Naruto mulai mendesah panjang karena Sasuke mulai menggerakan telunjuknya didalam.

Jari tengah menyusul. "Akh…" Naruto memekik kaget dan kakinya mulai meronta. Dan tak berapa lama, jari manis mulai masuk. Agak sulit memang untuk jari ketiga ini karena lubang Naruto yang sempit ini. Saat berhasil memasukkan keseluruhannya, ia menggerakan tiga jari itu bersamaan dengan gerak zig-zag dan tempo yang cepat.

"Agggh, tu-tuan … TUAN, SAKIT …" Erang Naruto sehingga Naruto menitikkan air matanya. Sakit yang di rasakannya saat ini begitu hebat dan terasa ganjil, karena terdapat sedikit kenikmatan diantara sakit maut yang dideranya ini.

"Aaah, teruslah mengerang, Naruto …" desah Sasuke manja.

"AGGGHT!" Naruto memekik ketika ketiga jari yang bertindak sewenang-wenang di daerah terlarangnya itu menumbuk daging yang jauh berada didalam prostatnya.

"Sweet-spotmu cepat sekali ditemukan ya." Sasuke mendengus kecewa karena ia ingin berlama-lama di daerah itu.

"Tolong henti ~~~~~ AAKH!" Naruto menjerit ketika lagi-lagi Sasuke menerjang titik lemahnya. Setelah puas dengan permainan ketiga, ronde akhirpun segera Sasuke mulai.

0o0

Sasuke mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan dengan segera air mengalir dari penis Naruto dan berantakan di sofa.

"Naruto …" Sasuke memposisikan diri sama seperti Naruto –menungging- tepat diatas lawan mainnya. Memeluk tubuh kecoklatan itu sambil memencet-mencet kembali putingnya. "Yang ini, … tahan ya …"

Kejantanan Sasuke yang berdiri tegak mulai memposisikan di depan lubang Naruto dan memasukan ujungnya ke prostate yang mulai merah dan mengembang.

"GYAAAA! SAKIT TUAN, SAKIT …" Naruto berteriak kencang dan mulai meronta-ronta kesakitan. Namun Sasuke menahan Naruto sebisa mungkin. Akhirnya, karena Naruto tak bisa dia ajak diam, ia terpaksa memasukan semuanya sekaligus dalam 1 hentakkan.

"AAAAKHHH!" Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena satu hentikan yang begitu menyakitkan. "Sakit … sakit tuan …" racau Naruto. Namun sang tuan muda tak mau mendengarnya dan mulai mendesah kecil untuk men-'trush-trush' dan mendengar erang kesakitan pria berambut kuning itu.

Sasuke terus memaju-mundurkan gerak pinggulnya, sehingga Naruto tak bisa menahan air matanya dan semakin meracau tidak jelas. Sofa biru itupun mulai bergeser dan bergoyang akibat gerakan maut dua insane yang ada di atasnya. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada setiap ronde, membuat kali ini juga Naruto menyemburatkan cairan sucinya. Akibat hal itu, Sasuke yang mencapai klimaks juga merasakan hal yang sama saat dinding-dinding prostate Naruto mengapit penisnya erat-erat.

"… hh,aaaah … Naruuu~ tooo…" Sasuke mengejang dan mengeluarkannya matang-matang ketubuh Naruto. Membuat pinggul Naruto terangkat dengan sempurna, merasakan kehangatan yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

0o0

"Hhaaah … haah …" Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto dan menghentikan gerakan penisnya. Mereka berdua mulai mengatur nafas mereka maing-masing. Dengan penis yang masih bertaut di lubang itu, Sasuke mulai membuka ikatan pada mata Naruto. "Kau menikmatinya? .. hah,hah …"

"Tu … hah, hah … tuan, kenapa lakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata yang sayup-sayup. Ia bersyukur karena Sasuke mulai menghentikannya. Karena jika tidak, ia akan sulit untuk meneruskan berbicara.

"… karena, aku tidak tahan Naruto, aku mau kau …" ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman sukses seorang setan. "Mulai saat ini, jika aku mau, kau harus melayaniku, Naruto."

Naruto tak menjawab pernyataannya dan membenarkan nafasnya. Keringat masih mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto tak bisa menolak karena Sasuke adalah majikannya.

" … tapi, aku lelah tuan …"

"Hee? Permainan belum berakhir sampai sini Naruto-koi." Kata-kata yang keluar dari Sasuke membuat mata Naruto membelalak sempurna. Dengan segera, Sasuke memutar Naruto dan berganti posisi. Dengan keduanya yang masih bertaut, Sasuke kini berada dibawah Naruto, berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. "Aku ingin lihat ekspresimu lagi~" dan Sasuke langsung menghentakan penisnya.

"Akh!" membuat Naruto mengerang sempurna dibuatnya.

"Ini akan lama sekali." Seringai Sasuke menjelaskan.

**FIN**

OMAKE :

Jam 19.46, sebuah mobil flat hitam mulai terparkir dibelakang mobil yang berwarna biru. Sebelum si pengemudi turun dari mobilnya, ia mengecek kembali panggilan di ponselnya.

"Kenapa telfonnya tidak diangkat-angkat? Padahal, aku ingin memberitahu aku akan pulang cepat karena meeting dibatalkan." Ucap laki-laki itu. Ia mulai melihat sekeliling rumah di balik jendela mobilnya. "Sepi sekali … kemana Naruto?" tanyanya heran. Ia melihat taman pekarangan masih berantakan di hari petang ini. Iapun turun dari mobil dan berjalan santai kedalam rumah.

Saat memasuki pintu, ia menyenggol sebuah ember sehingga air sabun yang suda tidak wangi itu berceceran kelantai keramik. "Omg, Naruto sedang mengepel? Kenapa ia membiarkan ember ini diletakkan disini? Ck. Seharusnyakan pekerjaan ini sudah selesai semua." Ucap pria berambut hitam dan diikat rapi itu.

"Naruto, aku sudah pulang, tadi ak –Astaga." Saat menyahuti Naruto dan berada diruang tengah, lelaki berumur 25 tahun ini kaget saat menemukan Naruto –pembantunya- tertidur dengan tangan yang terikat sabuk diatas Sasuke –adiknya- yang sama-sama tak mengenakan bawahan dan kemeja dan kaos yang berantakan. Memperlihatkan barang mereka kemana-mana.

"OMG" Desah lelaki itu –Itachi Uchiha- tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

**FIN LAGI**

RnR PLEASE ^^


End file.
